Invasion
by Marguerite06
Summary: La maison de Griss est envahi par des fourmis... ***GSR


Invasion…

_Une histoire qui m'est passée par la tête alors que j'apercevais des fourmis dans le sous-sol de mon école. (Un peu trop près de ma case en plus !) Vite lu, vite oublié. Juste pour me désennuyer. (Pas que j'ai rien à faire au contraire ! )_

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom avait travaillé toute la nuit et la journée suivante. Il n'avait pas arrêté de travailler pendant près de trente-cinq heures. Quand il rentra chez lui, il fut content de voir que Sara avait préparé son déjeuner et qu'elle l'avait attendue. Il resterait à la maison pour se reposer un peu. Catherine prendrait la direction pour la nuit. Malheureusement, Sara n'avait pas sa nuit de repos. Sara et lui mangèrent rapidement avant de s'installer devant la télé pour visionner un documentaire sur les fourmis.

« Je suis content que tu m'es permis de garder ma colonie de fourmis… » commença Grissom.

Sara fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les insectes, contrairement, bien évidemment à Grissom.

« Tu sais, ma Chérie, que les fourmis sont des insectes tout à fait passionnant. Leur organisation et leur intelligence est fascinantes pour des créatures si petites… »

« C'est ça, c'est ça » fit-elle avec empressement.

Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, voulant oublier les fourmis. Elle avait autres choses en tête. « Elles vont vraiment bien, mes fourmis. Tu veux voir ? » proposa Grissom à Sara.

S'ils se levaient pour aller dans le bureau, voir la colonie de fourmis, ils ne seraient plus très loin de la chambre, l'endroit que souhaitait atteindre Sara. (On se demande pourquoi…) Gil prit la main de Sara dans la sienne et l'emmena dans son bureau. Arrivés là, il se baissa pour lui montrer quelque chose. Sara se pencha également et écouta sans grand intérêt ce qu'il disait. Son amant s'en rendit compte.

« Dis-le moi si je t'ennuie, ma Chérie. »

« Non, non… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda de profil. Elle approcha lentement ses lèvres et les déposa sur sa joue. Grissom se tourna au moment où ses lèvres allaient toujours sa peau et leurs bouches s'unirent. Dans un baiser passionné, Gil glissa ses mains autour de son corps. Quant à Sara, elle crocheta ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé avant que la passion ne monte. Grissom commença à soulever le chandail de Sara et elle, à détacher son pantalon à gestes tremblants.

Grissom plaqua Sara contre le mur avec un peu trop de force. La table sur laquelle était installé l'aquarium en verre contenant les fourmis cogna durement le mur et le verre craqua légèrement. Néanmoins, il ne cassa pas et aucun des deux ne se rendit compte de quelque chose. Ils continuèrent ce qu'ils faisaient. Ce quelque chose qui se termina dans la chambre à coucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara dut se lever et se doucher pour aller travailler. Griss s'était de nouveau endormi dans le lit et Sara le laissa dormir. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Apparemment, il ne dormait pas très profondément, car il glissa sa main dans son cou pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser pour vrai. Sara se laissa faire, mais recula rapidement.

« Je dois y aller. Sinon, je vais être en retard et je ne crois pas que ma patronne soit très contente… »

Il l'embrassa encore cependant. Si bien que Sara fut vraiment en retard au travail. Évidemment, là-bas, personne ne savait que Griss et elle étaient ensemble. Et ils n'étaient pas prêts de le dire.

Quand elle entra dans la salle de repos, elle s'attira les remarques moqueuses de ses collègues. Ils savaient tous qu'elle voyait quelqu'un, mais personne ne s'imaginait qu'il s'agissait de leur patron. Pour eux, Grissom restait le grand renfermé, celui qui n'avait pas de vie en dehors de son travail. Et comme il ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée, personne ne se doutait qu'il en avait une.

Sara se servit un café, décidée à rester éveillée. Elle avait attendu Griss toute la journée et n'avait pas dormi, bien qu'il l'est appelé et conseillé de dormir en l'attendant. Et en plus, même couchés dans le lit, les deux n'avaient pas vraiment dormi…

Alors qu'elle était dos à ses collègues, savourant la première gorgée de café à descendre dans sa gorge, Catherine, la superviseure pour la nuit, entra.

« Grissom n'est pas là cette nuit » annonça-t-elle. « Je le remplace. »

Warrick, qui parlait de sports avec Greg, ajouta : « Le pauvre, il a travaillé toute la journée. Je parie qu'il est rentré chez lui et qu'il s'est effondré dans son lit… »

Sara se mordit pour ne pas révéler qu'en vérité, Grissom n'avait pas vraiment dormi. Ou seulement après son départ…

« Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il va dormir » rétorqua Catherine. Sara fronça les sourcils. « Il vient de m'appeler. Il y a une invasion de fourmis chez lui. »

Sous la surprise, Sara lâcha sa tasse de café. Cette dernière tomba sur le sol et cassa avec fracas. Se tournant vers ses amis qui la regardaient avec surprise, Sara s'empressa de ramasser les morceaux couvert du liquide brûlant. Évidemment, elle se brûla presque les doigts.

« Je vais t'aider à ramasser » fit Greg, en s'approchant.

Pendant que Greg et Sara nettoyaient les vestiges de la maladresse de Sara, Nick, Catherine et Warrick continuaient de parler de l'invasion de Grissom.

« Il a expliqué ce qui s'est passé ? » demandait Nick.

« Il a seulement dit que l'aquarium contenant sa colonie de fourmis a craquelé et que les fourmis se sont enfuies par là. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire. Il ne va quand même pas faire fumiger sa maison et détruire des insectes ! » s'exclama Catherine.

Elle, Nick et Warrick éclatèrent de rire et Sara leva la tête, furieuse. Si c'était vrai, il n'y avait pas que Grissom qui avait sa maison envahie. Elle aussi.

« C'est pas si drôle que ça ! Si vous étiez dans sa situation, vous ne ririez pas ! »

Warrick, Nick et Catherine arrêtèrent de rire et se demandèrent plutôt quelle mouche avait piquée Sara. Celle-ci, comprenant son erreur, se mordit la lèvre. Catherine fronça les sourcils. Elle décida de donner les assignations pour faire redescendre la tension.

Cependant, une personne entra dans la pièce avant qu'elle puisse parler.

« Sara » fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. C'était Grissom. Habillé, peigné, rasé, mais épuisé. Il semblait découragé.

« Sara » répéta-t-il. « Je peux vous parler ? »

Sara acquiesça. « Bien sûr. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et le suivit. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et la fit entrer. Il referma la porte derrière elle.

« On a un problème. » dit-il simplement.

« Avec les fourmis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Catherine en a parlé ? » Dès que Sara acquiesça, il continua. « Le verre s'est fragilisé et je me suis rendu compte que les fourmis se promenaient partout seulement après ton départ. Je vais essayer de trouver une solution pour… »

« Non ! » s'exclama Sara. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne vas pas faire fumiger la maison ? »

« Sara, ce sont mes fourmis, je ne peux pas … »

Elle le coupa aussitôt, désormais furieuse.

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

Grissom inspira profondément, essayant de garder son calme. « Je veux que tu débarrasses la maison de ces insectes. Peu m'importe le moyen que tu prends. Demain matin, je ne veux plus en voir une seule. »

« Sara, je peux les faire tenter de les faire rentrer dans l'aquarium… »

« Franchement, Gil ! » cria presque Sara.

C'était devenu une chicane de ménage pur et simple.

« Chérie, je… »

« Y'a pas de Chérie qui tienne ! Tu fais fumiger la maison et tu extermines les fourmis ou je ne remet plus jamais les pieds dans ta maison ! »

« Et tu iras où ? » demanda Grissom, devenu lui aussi plus agressif.

« J'ai encore un appartement, je te signale ! » lui lança Sara.

Elle se tourna, ouvrit la porte et la referma avec fureur. Elle claqua. Tous les laborantins qui travaillaient non loin levèrent la tête, mais la baissèrent avec empressement quand ils virent l'éclat de fureur qui allumait le visage de Sara.

La jeune femme se dirigea de nouveau dans la salle de repos que ses collègues n'avaient pas encore quittée. Aucun ne dit mot sur l'entretien entre Gil et Sara quand ils virent son expression. La jeune femme alla immédiatement se prendre un café.

« Sara » fit Grissom, en entrant dans la pièce.

Il approcha de la brunette et se pencha vers elle. Il murmura pour que les autres ne puissent pas comprendre. « Sois raisonnable, un peu ! Je m'arrange pour les fourmis et à la fin de la journée, il n'en reste plus une… »

« T'es mieux de reculer » marmonna Sara, entre ses dents, « Sinon, c'est ce café que tu as à la figure. »

« Sara… »

« Écoute, je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Si j'en vois une seule en rentrant dans la maison, je ne met plus les pieds à la maison. D'accord ? »

« Seulement la nuit ? » s'inquiéta Griss.

« Seulement la nuit » confirma Sara.

« D'accord, il n'y en aura plus quand tu reviendras de travailler. »

Il se releva. « Je suis heureux que nous ayons trouvés un terrain d'entente, Sara. J'aurais été peiné que vous quittiez le labo pour une question de salaire. » déclara l'entomologiste à Sara, et de façon à ce que tout le monde entende.

Puis, il se tourna et quitta la pièce.

« Bonne chance avec vos fourmis ! » s'écria Nick à Grissom.

Sara fit une moue et prit une gorgée de son café infect au lieu de sortir une nouvelle réplique venimeuse. Catherine décida donc de donner les assignations pour de bon, cette fois-ci.

« Greg, Warrick et Nick, vous avez un 419 à Summerlin. Moi, je vais remplir des rapports pour aider Grissom. Sara, tu peux rentrer chez toi. » dit Catherine en faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir Sara sourire. « S'il te plait, Catherine, donne-moi n'importe quoi à faire ! Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi ! »

Son ton suppliant surprit Catherine. « Je te laisse ta soirée de libre, Sara. Rentre chez toi et profites-en. Je suis certaine que ton petit-ami ne sera pas mécontent de te voir cette nuit. Allez faire un tour en boîte ! » fit Catherine

« Cath, je t'en supplie, donne-moi du travail. Je ne veux pas prendre ma nuit, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi et je ne veux pas aller en boîte ! » s'exclama Sara.

Elle commençait à être désespérée. Les fourmis, sa presque chicane avec Griss et maintenant ça. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir sa maison envahie par les fourmis.

« J'en reviens pas… » marmonna Nick. Sara lui lança un regard noir.

« On te donne ta nuit et tu protestes ! » ajouta Greg. « Moi, je donnerais tout pour avoir une nuit de repos ! »

« Je ne veux pas… » commença-t-elle.

« Voyons Sara ! Rentre chez toi ! » dit Warrick.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer ? » demanda Catherine, prenant Sara au dépourvu.

« Eh… J'ai un problème avec ma maison… enfin mon appartement… » balbutia l'experte.

Aux regards incrédules que lui adressèrent Nick, Greg et Warrick, Sara décida de changer d'avis.

Sara se renfrogna. « Je crois dans ce cas que je vais rentrer… »

Elle se leva et s'empara de son café, dont elle avait bu à peine une gorgée. Elle le jeta dans la poubelle. Dans les vestiaires, elle s'empara de son sac et sortit rapidement du bâtiment. En embarquant dans son véhicule, elle inspira profondément et démarra. En arrivant chez Grissom, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas encore appelé l'exterminateur. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit qu'il était debout dans le salon, regardant avec découragement ce qui l'entourait. Elle alla le rejoindre.

Des fourmis, il y en avait partout, mais moins que Sara pensait. Elles étaient autant dans la chambre, dans le bureau de Griss, dans la cuisine, dans la salle de bain que dans le salon. Dès que Gil vit Sara, il s'exclama :

« J'ai appelé l'exterminateur. Comme c'est une urgence et qu'il a d'autres maisons à faire avant, il va venir dès qu'il pourra. Cependant, il se peut qu'il passe tôt en matinée. Eh.. qu'est-tu que tu fais là ? »

« Catherine m'a donné ma nuit. » Sara s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa rapidement. « Je suis désolée de m'être emportée avec toi tout à l'heure. Je… je sais que tu adores les insectes et… après qu'on aie ranger ça, tu pourras avoir d'autres fourmis. »

Grissom passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sara. « Je te remercie Chérie, mais à vrai dire, l'envie d'avoir des fourmis m'est un peu passé. Je les trouve fascinante, mais je ne sens plus le besoin de les avoir auprès de moi. » Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. « Malheureusement, il va falloir attendre que la nuit passe, car on ne peut rien faire avant l'arrivée de l'exterminateur. »

Le couple s'attabla et discuta en attendant l'arrivée de l'exterminateur. Ils discutèrent de boulot, entre autres choses, mais également de leurs projets futurs. Acheter un chien, changer de maison et peut-être même se marier…

Vers neuf heures, on sonna à la porte. Les yeux cernés, Grissom se leva lentement. « Espérons que ce soit l'exterminateur » dit-il en murmurant à Sara.

Il ouvrit la porte, surpris de voir Greg, Nick, Warrick et Catherine devant sa porte. N'entendant pas de voix provenant de l'entrée, Sara s'écria : « Alors Gil, est-ce l'exterminateur ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre son amant dans l'entrée. Quant à Greg, Cath et les autres, ils avaient tous bien reconnus la voix de Sara. Que faisait-elle chez Griss ?

Quand la virent se placer derrière Grissom – peut-être un peu trop près d'ailleurs – ils froncèrent presque tous les sourcils. Quand Sara vit ses amis devant elle, elle recula légèrement, laissant ainsi une distance un peu plus respectable entre deux collègues de travail.

« Sara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Cath, d'un ton venimeux.

« Je suis venu aider Grissom. Ça te dérange ? » répliqua Sara, d'une façon toute aussi méchante.

Grissom, mal à l'aise, ne bougeait pas et formait un espèce de bouclier entre ses employés et Sara. Cette dernière était sur la défensive, mais elle se sentait attaquée par Catherine, chez elle en plus. Pour Catherine, c'était aussi une menace. Pourquoi Sara était-elle chez son meilleur ami ? À ce qu'elle sache, Gil n'avait demander l'aide de personne ! Ce n'était pas non plus son genre de laisser entrer une de ses employés dans sa maison.

Greg, Nick et Warrick, quant à eux, nageaient dans l'incompréhension. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas… directs ou choqués comme pouvait l'être Catherine.

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerait que tu sois là ? » s'exclama Catherine. « On peut entre Gil ? » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant légèrement vers celui à qui elle parlait.

« On veut vous aider aussi ! On peut ? » fit joyeusement Greg.

Grissom se tourna vers sa moitié et essaya de la consulter rapidement du regard. Cependant, Sara regardait fixement Catherine. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur elle. Il acquiesça et laissa Warrick, Nick, Greg et Catherine entrer. Sara, soupirant, laissa passer ses collègues et amis. Quand ceux-ci entrèrent dans le salon de Grissom, ce dernier échangea un regard désolé à la brunette.

« Hou… c'est pas beau… » fit Nick en fronçant le nez.

« C'est vrai… » ajouta Warrick. Il croisa le regard de Grissom. « On parle pas de la déco, Griss. On parle plutôt des … euh… des fourmis. »

« J'avais compris » les rassura Grissom.

Greg s'approcha du fauteuil et se laissa tomber dedans. Il porta son regard sur Sara.

« Ton petit-ami, il sait que tu es ici ? »

« Oui » répondit Sara.

« Et il dit quoi que tu passes ta nuit chez ton patron ? » demanda-t-il.

Sara consulta Grissom du regard, mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Catherine prit la parole. Elle était en train d'examiner les photos encadrées sur un buffet.

« Je crois qu'il dit merci. » fit-elle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, alors qu'elle désignait d'une main une série de photographies. Il y en avait trois exactement. Sur la première, on voyait Griss et Sara au coin d'un feu de camp. L'expert tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras et elle était appuyée sur lui. Sur la suivante, Gil et Sara marchaient au bord du lac Mead. Ils se tenaient la main. Sur la troisième image, Gil était penché et embrassait Sara sur la joue. La jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire à son bonheur.

Le plus étonnant, c'est que sur chaque photo, Griss et Sara souriaient.

« Ça fait combien de temps ? » s'enquit Nick.

« Quelques mois » dit Grissom, de façon vague. Il avait eu le pressentiment, dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison, qu'ils découvriraient tout. Il aurait du penser que Catherine était une vraie fouine. C'était certain qu'elle aurait vu une photo, un sac, un vêtement. Bref, un petit quelque chose qui lui aurait fait croire qu'il vivait avec une femme. Non seulement elle savait qu'il était en couple, mais en plus, elle savait que cette femme était Sara.

Sara… Il la regarda pendant un moment. Elle ne semblait pas mécontente, mais pas contente non plus. Le secret prenait fin, ce qui était autant une réjouissance qu'un problème. Ils n'auraient plus à se cacher, mais en même temps, ils risquaient d'avoir des ennuis avec Ecklie, si leur relation se savait. Sara serait peut-être renvoyée, ou au mieux, mutée à l'équipe.

Grissom voyait défiler tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Étrangement, le changement qui s'opérait dans leur couple n'était jamais très positif. Remarquez bien; les deux savaient que leur relation était interdite. Ils étaient pleinement conscients que si un jour ça venait à se savoir, ça aurait des répercussions sur leur carrière. Et ils avaient été prêts à en subir les conséquences.

« Je suis bien content pour vous deux ! » dit Greg, adressant un grand sourire à Grissom et Sara.

Bizarrement, les autres faisaient presque des têtes d'enterrement. Pourquoi ? Grissom et Sara étaient ensemble. Grissom et Sara étaient heureux. Pourquoi ne pas se réjouir ?

« Je suppose que je vais me rendre dans l'équipe de jour. » dit Sara en soupirant.

« Sara, on en a déjà discuté… » murmura Gil en se tournant vers elle, comme pour essayer de garder leur conversation plus personnelle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda dans les yeux. « Je changerai d'équipe s'il le faut… »

Greg ouvrit légèrement la bouche, comprenant enfin la gravité de la situation. Si leur relation était sue par tout le monde, Griss et Sara ne pourraient pas rester ensemble dans la même équipe. Le règlement interdisait les relations amoureuses entre collègues au labo…

« On ne dira rien ! » assura Warrick. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris. « Si on ne dit rien, il n'y a aucun risque qu'il y est un problème, vrai ? »

« Tout à fait vrai » confirma Grissom.

« Alors, on ne dira rien et ainsi pas de problèmes ! » s'exclama Nick, joyeusement.

Sara esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Grissom, toujours face à elle, lui sourit également et ils échangèrent un long regard où sembla passer leurs sentiments pour l'autre. Derrière eux, leurs collègues se regardaient. Ils étaient légèrement mal à l'aise. Ils avaient la mauvaise impression d'être de trop.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. C'était enfin l'exterminateur.

En bout de ligne, Griss et Sara firent fumiger la maison. Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans leur demeure. Leurs amis, et désormais complices de leur secret, les aidèrent. Ils ne dirent jamais rien à propos du couple de Griss et Sara. Ces deux-là vivaient heureux et filaient parfait amour, qui étaient désormais bien visibles aux yeux de leurs collègues.

Et tout, à cause d'une colonie de fourmis qui a été trop durement cogné contre le mur…

_On reviews si on aime… sinon on oublie ! _

_Marguerite06 _

_P.S. en espérant que vous ayez aimé… _

_P.S. 2 Mon prochain chap. publié sera la fin et épilogue de Plagiat. Ensuite, pour Boum !, Vive les enfants !… et on recommence ! _

_P.S.3 L'autre site sur lequel il y a des fanfictions sur les experts est : .net (si l'adresse s'efface, je n'y peux rien !) _

_P.S.4 Celui-là, c'est seulement pour faire durer le plaisir… _


End file.
